


Frustrated

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [82]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3617808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can I have a sastiel prompt where Sam is really frustrated and stressed but Cas doesn't really know why and isn't immediately aware of it but Sam snaps at him when he accidentally does something wrong , and then storms off and Cas is just really confused and upset but he doesn't know what he is meant to do and he thinks that Sam is stressed because of him and kinda panics and starts apologising and saying he'll leave but Sam then feels guilty and apologises and fluff happens. Thank you lovely :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frustrated

Sam muttered and grumbled under his breath. He sighed, running his hand down his face, frustrated.

"Sam? Is something wrong?" Cas asked.

"No. Nothing’s wrong!" Sam yelled, getting up and leaving the table, with his stuff. Cas watched Sam storm out of the room, leaving Cas speechless and an open mouth, wondering what happened.

Cas’ brain started to reel, trying to think what could make Sam so stressed out. He wondered if it was his fault and a sinking feeling grew in Cas.

He went to find Sam in his room and Cas stood at the doorway afraid to enter.

Sam sensed someone watching him and he looked up.

"What?" He asked, more annoyed than he intended.

"I…Sam…if I have done something wrong to offend you….I am sorry." Cas said.

"Cas, what are you talking about?" Sam sighed. 

"I….you are agitated…if it is my fault, I am sorry." Cas said. "I can…I can leave if you want me too…I don’t wish to agitate you Sam…."

"Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Sam said, getting up, and walking over to Cas. "Cas…I’m not angry at you. The recent case for me and Dean is just stressing me out some. You haven’t done anything."

"Really?" Cas asked.

"Yeah…god, I’m sorry if I made you think I was mad at you." Sam said, gripping Cas’ shoulders. "I love you being here. I’m sorry if I made you feel otherwise. I was just trying to get my frustration out and it was coming out on you. I shouldn’t have done that."

Cas nodded and Sam pulled him into a hug, one which Cas returned.

"I could never be angry at you Cas." Sam murmured.

"OK." Cas replied, a soft smile on his lips.


End file.
